ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Daredevil (TV series)
| format = | based_on = | creator = Drew Goddard | writer = | director = | starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = John Paesano | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 39 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Kati Johnston | editor = | location = New York City | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 48–61 minutes | company = | distributor = Netflix | channel = Netflix | picture_format = | audio_format = | released = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = Marvel's Jessica Jones | related = | website_title = Official website | production_website = }} Marvel's Daredevil, or simply Daredevil, is an American web television series created for Netflix by Drew Goddard, based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films of the franchise, and is the first in a series of shows that lead to The Defenders crossover miniseries. The series is produced by Marvel Television in association with ABC Studios, with DeKnight Productions for the first season and Goddard Textiles for the first and second seasons. Steven S. DeKnight serves as showrunner on the first season, with Doug Petrie and Marco Ramirez taking over for the second season, and Erik Oleson joining the series as its showrunner for its third season; Goddard serves as a consultant for the series. Charlie Cox stars as Matt Murdock / Daredevil, a blind lawyer-by-day who fights crime as a masked vigilante by night. Deborah Ann Woll, Elden Henson, Rosario Dawson, and Vincent D'Onofrio also star, with Toby Leonard Moore, Vondie Curtis-Hall, Bob Gunton, and Ayelet Zurer joining them for season one, Jon Bernthal, Élodie Yung, and Stephen Rider joining the cast for season two, and Wilson Bethel and Jay Ali joining in season three. Daredevil entered development in late 2013, a year after the film rights to the character reverted to Marvel, with Goddard initially hired in December 2013. DeKnight replaced him as showrunner and Cox was hired to star in May 2014. Filming takes place in New York City, in areas that still look like the old Hell's Kitchen. All episodes of the first season were released on Netflix on April 10, 2015, while the second season was released in its entirety on March 18, 2016. They were met with positive reviews. In July 2016, the series was renewed for a third season, which was released on October 19, 2018. A spin-off series, centered on Bernthal's character Frank Castle / Punisher and titled Marvel's The Punisher, was ordered by Netflix in April 2016, and released in November 2017. On November 29, 2018, Netflix canceled the series after three seasons. Premise The first season sees lawyer-by-day Matt Murdock use his heightened senses from being blinded as a young boy to fight crime at night on the streets of New York City Hell's Kitchen neighborhood as Daredevil, while uncovering a conspiracy of the criminal underworld being led by Wilson Fisk. In the second season, Murdock continues to balance life as a lawyer and Daredevil, while crossing paths with Frank Castle / Punisher, a vigilante with far deadlier methods, as well as the return of an ex-girlfriend—Elektra Natchios. In the third season, after Fisk is released from prison, Murdock, who has been missing for months following the events of The Defenders, reemerges as a broken man and must decide between hiding from the world as a criminal lawyer, or embracing his life as a hero vigilante. Cast and characters . (L to R: Cox, Woll, Henson, Bernthal, Yung)]] * Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock / Daredevil: * Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page: * Elden Henson as Franklin "Foggy" Nelson: * Toby Leonard Moore as James Wesley: Wilson Fisk's right hand man. Moore described Wesley as both charming and "dastardly as all hell". * Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich: An investigative journalist for the New York Bulletin. * Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley: A Wall Street financialist, accountant, and a key figure in Wilson Fisk's plans for Hell's Kitchen. * Ayelet Zurer as Vanessa Marianna: An art gallery employee who, unlike the comic version, knows of and accepts Wilson Fisk's true dealings. * Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple: * Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk / Kingpin: * Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle / Punisher: * Élodie Yung as Elektra Natchios: * Stephen Rider as Blake Tower: A New York district attorney who assists Daredevil with information to help track down and capture criminals. * Joanne Whalley as Maggie Grace: A nun with strong opinions who speaks her mind, and cares for Murdock as he recovers from his injuries. She is later revealed to be Murdock's mother. * Jay Ali as Rahul "Ray" Nadeem: An honest and ambitious FBI agent. * Wilson Bethel as Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter: A psychotic FBI agent who is able to use almost any object as a lethal projectile. Episodes Season 1 (2015) Season 2 (2016) Season 3 (2018) Production Development In April 2013, Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige confirmed that the film rights to Daredevil and his associated characters reverted to Marvel from 20th Century Fox in October 2012, allowing those characters to be used within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. As explained by head of Marvel Television Jeph Loeb in 2015, Marvel Studios had "first dibs" on the character once the rights had reverted. Drew Goddard pitched a new Daredevil film to Marvel, but Marvel was not looking to create an R-rated film, and Goddard did not want a "watered down version" of the character, as he also explained in 2015: "I went into Marvel and talked to them about making it as a movie a couple of years ago, long after the Affleck movie. But what we all sort of realized is that, this movie doesn't want to cost $200 million. The thing about Matt Murdock is, he's not saving the world. He's just keeping his corner clean. So it would feel wrong to have spaceships crashing in the middle of the city. But because of that, Marvel on the movie side is not in the business of making $25 million movies. They're going big, as they should." Marvel Studios eventually decided that the character would be better served in a television series. In October 2013, Deadline Hollywood reported that Marvel was preparing four drama series and a miniseries, totaling 60 episodes, to present to video on demand services and cable providers, with Netflix, Amazon and WGN America expressing interest. A few weeks later, Marvel and Disney announced that Marvel Television and ABC Studios would provide Netflix with live action series centered around Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist, and Luke Cage, leading up to a miniseries based on the Defenders. This format was chosen due to the success of Marvel's The Avengers, for which the characters of Iron Man, The Hulk, Captain America, and Thor were all introduced separately before being teamed up in that film. In December, Goddard was officially hired as executive producer and showrunner for Daredevil, and was happy with the change to television from his film idea "because you can take time and deal with these smaller things, which to me are much more interesting on a character level". However, Marvel announced in May 2014 that Goddard had stepped down as showrunner to focus on directing a feature film based on Marvel's Sinister Six for Sony Pictures Entertainment. Goddard, who wrote the first two episodes of the series, remained with the show as a consultant while Steven S. DeKnight took over as showrunner. The series was officially titled Marvel's Daredevil, with Loeb, Jim Chory, Dan Buckley, Joe Quesada, Stan Lee, Alan Fine, Cindy Holland, Kris Henigman, Allie Goss, and Peter Friedlander also serving as executive producers. In April 2015, Marvel and Netflix announced that Daredevil had been renewed for a second season, but DeKnight would not be returning due to prior commitments. He was replaced as showrunner by Doug Petrie and Marco Ramirez, who served as writers for the first season and worked closely with DeKnight and Goddard. Petrie, Ramirez, Alison Engel, and Mark Verheiden became executive producers for the second season, while Friedlander left the show. The series was renewed for a third season in July 2016, with Petrie and Ramirez intended to return as showrunners, but Erik Oleson was announced in October 2017 to be taking over as showrunner. Writing Goddard was always a fan of Daredevil after being raised Catholic, and identifying with the character's story of a "Catholic superhero struggling with the notions of right and wrong". He did not want to be "a guy that just takes the comics and then shoots them onscreen. I think it's our job to treat it as if it's our run. If I'm the writer of a comic book, you wouldn't just retell someone else's story, you would just take that ball and move it forward." In August 2014, when talking about the series in comparison to the 2003 film, Ted Sarandos said, "The series will not be afraid to go darker than the film did. What we love about this particular set of heroes is that they're a little more down to Earth. Costume wise and also in that these are gritty crime stories, more in the streets than in the clouds." Elaborating on this, DeKnight said, "It is a little grittier and edgier than Marvel has gone before, but we're not looking to push it to extreme graphic violence, gratuitous nudity or anything like that. The story does not require that and I think it would suffer if you pushed it that far." Marvel Television head and executive producer Loeb later stated that, "There aren't going to be people flying through the sky; there are no magic hammers. We've always approached this as a crime drama first, superhero show second." DeKnight took inspiration from The French Connection, Dog Day Afternoon, and Taxi Driver, and stated that "we would rather lean toward The Wire than what's considered a classic superhero television show." Loeb compared the series' approach to telling stories over multiple seasons to "the world of publishing, where you have the Frank Miller, you have the Brian Bendis run, you have the Ed Brubaker run. I was lucky enough to do Daredevil: Yellow. But they feel different. They have different elements to them. Same cast. In many cases, same tone. But a different adventure ... you can watch Daredevil season two without having seen Daredevil season one. But if you watch each of them, it's like getting two different books. It's closer to the world of the graphic novel than it is to the world of the ongoing, serialized show." Casting At the end of May 2014, Charlie Cox was cast as Daredevil. Cox was the first choice for the role, suggested by Quesada in 2012 before Marvel Studios gained the rights to the character from 20th Century Fox. On June 10, Marvel announced that Vincent D'Onofrio would portray Wilson Fisk / Kingpin in the series, and on June 20, Rosario Dawson joined the cast. A few days later, Elden Henson was cast as Foggy Nelson, while on July 17, Deborah Ann Woll was cast as Karen Page. On October 11, Dawson's role was revealed to be Claire Temple, a character resembling that of Night Nurse, while Ayelet Zurer, Bob Gunton, Toby Leonard Moore, and Vondie Curtis-Hall joined the series as Vanessa Mariana, Leland Owlsley, James Wesley, and Ben Urich, respectively. In June 2015, Marvel announced that Jon Bernthal was cast as Frank Castle / Punisher for the second season, joining season one returners Cox, Woll, Henson, Dawson, and D'Onofrio. The next month, Élodie Yung was cast as Elektra Natchios, a character that had been mentioned already in the first season. In September 2015, Stephen Rider joined the cast in the role of Blake Tower. Cox, Woll, Henson, D'Onofrio, and Rider return for the third season. Wilson Bethel was revealed to be joining them in November 2017, as Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter, with Joanne Whalley joining as Sister Maggie Grace by January 2018, and Jay Ali joining as Rahul "Ray" Nadeem, another FBI agent by March 2018. Zurer has a guest appearance in the season. On the casting process, DeKnight stated that "You just have to hope you find the right way. Luckily our cast came together, and I couldn't have been happier. No one will ever perfectly fit what's in your head. For me, the more important thing is not whether or not they look the part, but if they feel the part." Laray Mayfield and Julie Schubert served as casting directors on the series. In December 2017, D'Onofrio revealed he had "a standing agreement with Jeph Loeb", created before the first season, that allowed him to "come in and out of the show", with an unspecified amount of notice given when Marvel hoped to use D'Onofrio in the series. Design Costumes Costume designer Stephanie Maslansky, talking about the inspiration and vision for the series, said "Daredevil is rooted in the authentically gritty New York City neighborhood, Hell's Kitchen where Matt Murdock grew up. In the comics—particularly those of the Frank Miller era in the early 1990s—there were detailed illustrations we endeavored to bring to life in a grounded, gritty, and updated way, with respect and a strong nod to the original characters. We wanted to pick up where the comics version left off. I studied the illustrations from The Man Without Fear, Daredevil Yellow, and the issues of the 1960s, to which the newer collections pay homage. I wanted the costume design to reflect the illustrations of those volumes through a modern lens while maintaining a retro sensibility." Joshua Shaw, who has also done design work on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., helped design costumes for several characters on Daredevil, while Lorraine Calvert took over as costume designer for the second season. For Daredevil's red suit, introduced at the end of the first season, Marvel Comics' Chief creative officer Quesada contacted Ryan Meinerding and the costume artists and design team at Marvel Studios, who all contributed design ideas, with one of Meinerding's ultimately being picked. Quesada, who previously worked as an artist on Daredevil comics, gave several suggestions, including the incorporation of some of how New York was created into the suit, which lead to the use of rivets and "architectural" shapes. The suit is intended to look like a Kevlar vest, and the black sections are an homage to comic panels where the artists higlighted certain areas with red, with "deeper portions" in shadow. On the mask, Meinerding noted the difficulty in designing the entire top half of a face that is intended to match the bottom half of an actor's face, "because half of his face has to be covered and has its own expression and the actor's face is going to be doing something else". For the billy clubs used by Daredevil in the series, which were designed by Andy Park, "There was a discussion early in the process, because Charlie Cox his stunt double Chris Brewster are both right handed, of having the billy clubs holster on the right leg. But Daredevil wears those billy clubs on the left hand side. So while it would have been easier to place the holster on the right we all felt that we had to keep to the classic profile and keep them on the left." The suit was upgraded for the second season, with Calvert calling it "a much more fluid suit and much more tactical in a way." The costume department "streamlined" the suit to make it simpler, using less material on the gauntlets and boots. Cox described the changes as "tweaks" that were needed after seeing the suit in action in the first season, and noted that the changes are woven into the storyline of the season, including the need for a new, redesigned mask. Title sequence The opening title sequence was created by Elastic. The company previously created the title sequence for True Detective, which had stood out to the creators in terms of "imagination and delivering on what the show was about". DeKnight explained that multiple companies had made pitches to the creative team involving "variations of the same idea, where you zoom in on an eye and you see a sonar map of the city." However, one of Elastic's pitches had "fluid-like blood dripping over everything ... as if paint were covering something invisible and revealing it", which both DeKnight and Loeb wanted to use immediately. Elastic's Creative Director Patrick Clair "came up with the idea of making a red world that was revealed by liquid." Simulating the CG liquid, which was meant to be an ambiguous reference to poison and blood that behaved like "something in between liquid chocolate and tar", was difficult, with Clair saying "It's hard to make an algorithm act "insidious"". CG Lead Andrew Romatz elaborated that "Developing the right consistency and behavior of the fluids was definitely a tricky process. Getting the scale to feel right was something that we had to play with quite a bit in simulation and also in lighting and texturing. Patrick wanted the sculptures we were forming to feel like miniatures, so we did a lot of experimenting with scene scale and with camera settings, simulating depth of field to achieve that look." Fluids Lead Miguel A. Salek stated that "Each shot required custom flow maps to be painted on the sculptures, along with small attraction fields and thousands of tiny adjustments to achieve the shapes and behavior Patrick was looking for. In the end I simulated hundreds of tests and thousands of frames of fluids to achieve just the right balance for each shot." Due to time constraints, references to Murdock's boxing history such as a punching bag and boxing ring were cut from the final sequence. The final sequence was animated to a temp track—"an old piece of 90s trip hop"—before John Paesano's music for the sequence was completed. Filming Filming for the series takes place in New York City, in areas of Brooklyn and Long Island City that still look like the old Hell's Kitchen, in addition to sound stage work. The production has an eight-day-per-episode shooting schedule. On the feel of the show, DeKnight stated, "We're going for a gritty, 1970s' New York feel for the show. We love the idea of beauty and the decay of the city, and Hell's Kitchen being a place that's both beautiful and gritty at the same time. And that's why Matt Murdock loves it and wants to protect it." The series' action sequences take inspiration from The Raid films. Visual effects Visual effects for the series were completed by the New York studio Shade VFX. Bryan Goswin serves as visual effects supervisor. Music It was revealed that John Paesano would be composing the music for the series in October 2014. The main theme of the series, which was co-composed by Braden Kimball, is derived from Paesano's original demo for the series, which he submitted during the auditioning process. Paesano noted that it is rare for such material to be incorporated into a final score like this. A soundtrack album for the first season was released digtally on April 27, 2015, for the second season on July 15, 2016, and for the third season on October 19, 2018. Marvel Cinematic Universe tie-ins Daredevil is the first of the ordered Netflix series, and is followed by Marvel's Jessica Jones, Marvel's Luke Cage, and Marvel's Iron Fist, which lead to the miniseries, Marvel's The Defenders. In November 2013, Disney CEO Bob Iger stated that, if the characters prove popular on Netflix, "It's quite possible that they could become feature films," which Sarandos echoed in July 2015. In August 2014, D'Onofrio stated that after the "series stuff with Netflix", Marvel has "a bigger plan to branch out". In December 2014, Loeb explained that "Within the Marvel universe there are thousands of heroes of all shapes and sizes, but the Avengers are here to save the universe and Daredevil is here to save the neighborhood ... It does take place in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It's all connected. But that doesn't necessarily mean that we would look up in the sky and see Man. It's just a different part of New York that we have not yet seen in the Marvel movies." Dawson later elaborated that "When you've got that level of superpowers, the fighting is different, the stakes are different, and it has a grander feel. In that world, they exist in it, so they know it and it's normal to them. But in reality when people are fighting and doing really bad, elicit sic crimes on the ground and there are guns and drugs—bones are going to break. People aren't hitting each other and nothing's going to happen because they're indestructible. These are people. They're vulnerable and you get to experience that." In March 2015, Loeb spoke on the ability for the series to crossover with the MCU films and the ABC television series, saying, "As it is now, in the same way that our films started out as self-contained and then by the time we got to The Avengers, it became more practical for Captain America to do a little crossover into Thor 2 and for Bruce Banner to appear at the end of Iron Man 3. We have to earn that. The audience needs to understand who all of these characters are and what the world is before you then start co-mingling in terms of where it's going." In April, Cox stated that crossing over with the films is "possible. I think there's a way that the worlds can merge. I think our show feels tonally and thematically a bit different from the Avengers movies, but it's all one universe and I feel like there's a way for Daredevil—and other characters, Luke Cage and street level crime characters—to fit into that universe. I think there has to be a way, and I think it's about finding an autonomous tone for that crossover film". Cox also said that he is contractually obligated to appear in films if asked by Marvel. Release Daredevil is available on the streaming service Netflix, in all territories where it is available, in Ultra HD 4K and high dynamic range (HDR). The first two seasons were enhanced to be available in HDR after their initial release by post-production vendor Deluxe. The episodes for each season were released simultaneously, as opposed to a serialized format, to encourage binge-watching, a format which has been successful for other Netflix original series. Daredevil was the first Netflix original series to receive its Descriptive Video Service audio description track. Marketing Disney Consumer Products created a small line of products to cater to a more adult audience, given the show's edgier tone. Paul Gitter, senior VP of Marvel Licensing for Disney Consumer Products explained that the focus would be more on teens and adults than very young people, with products at outlets like Hot Topic. Additionally, a Marvel Knights merchandise program was created to support the series, which creates new opportunities for individual product lines and collector focused products. Licensing partners wanted to pair up with Marvel, despite this not being a film project, given its previous successes. Reception Audience viewership As Netflix does not reveal subscriber viewership numbers for any of their original series, Karim Zreik, senior vice president of original programming at Marvel Television, provided some viewership demographics for Daredevil in August 2017, noting that the series has attracted a large number of male viewers. Also in the month, Netflix released viewing patterns for the Marvel Netflix series. The data, which came from Netflix's "1,300 'taste communities' around the world, where subscribers are grouped based on what they watch", showed that viewers would not watch the series in chronological order by release, rather starting with Jessica Jones, then Daredevil, Luke Cage and finally Iron Fist. Todd Yellin, Netflix's vice president of product innovation, noted that audiences watch the series "in order of how they're interested in them and how they learn about them." Netflix's data also showed that a viewer watching Daredevil would most often then move on to Jessica Jones, and vice versa, while other series "with antiheroes and themes of moral ambiguity" such as Bloodline, Breaking Bad, Dexter and House of Cards led viewers to starting Daredevil. In October 2018, Crimson Hexagon, a consumer insights company, released data that examined the "social-media buzz" for the series to try to correlate it with potential viewership. The data showed that when the first season premiered in April 2015, the season had nearly 275,000 Twitter and Instagram posts regarding it. For when the second season was released in March 2016, the posts had declined to just over 200,000, and for the third season, looking at data gathered halfway through October 2018, the posts had declined to 75,000. Critical response The review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 99% approval rating for the first season, based on 71 reviews, with an average rating of 8.1/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "With tight adherence to its source material's history, high production quality, and a no-nonsense dramatic flair, Daredevil excels as an effective superhero origin story, a gritty procedural, and an exciting action adventure." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 75 out of 100, based on 22 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The second season has a 80% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 55 reviews, with an average rating of 6.94/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Bolstered by some impressive action, Daredevil keeps its footing in season two, even if the additions of Punisher and Elektra can't quite fill the void left by Wilson Fisk." On Metacritic, it has a score of 68 out of 100, based on 13 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The third season has a 96% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes, based on 57 reviews, with an average rating of 7.89/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Man with No Fear returns to top form with a third season that begins tediously slow but gradually generates comic book thrills, immeasurably helped by the welcome return of Vincent D'Onofrio's menacing Kingpin." On Metacritic, it has a score of 71 out of 100, based on 6 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Accolades In December 2015, IGN named Daredevil the second best Netflix original programming series released to date. Spin-off By January 2016, ahead of the debut of Bernthal as armed vigilante Frank Castle / Punisher in season two, Netflix was in "very early development" on a spin-off series titled The Punisher, and was looking for a showrunner. The series would be centered on Bernthal as Castle, and was described as a stand-alone project, outside of the series leading up to The Defenders. Loeb implied that Marvel Television had not instigated the development of the spin-off and were focusing on making "the best 13 episodes of Daredevil season two" at the time, but did say, "I'm never going to discourage a network from looking at one of our characters and encouraging us to do more....If we are lucky enough that through the writing, through the direction, through the actor that people want to see more of that person, terrific." In April 2016, Marvel and Netflix ordered The Punisher, confirmed Bernthal's involvement and named Steve Lightfoot as showrunner. The series was released in November 2017. Woll reprises her role as Karen Page in the series. Other media In November 2015, an update for the mobile fighting game, Marvel: Contest of Champions, was released featuring a six-part story quest involving Daredevil and Jessica Jones, along with a level based on Hell's Kitchen. Cancellation and future Ahead of the release of season three, Deadline Hollywood noted the series was expected to be renewed for a fourth season since it was "widely watched and critically acclaimed". Oleson pitched what he wanted to do with a fourth season to Netflix in November 2018, and was hoping that this meeting would lead to an official renewal of the series. Despite the pitch, on November 29, 2018, Netflix canceled the series after three seasons. Netflix said the three seasons would remain on the service, while the character would "live on in future projects for Marvel". Deadline Hollywood noted, that "unlike Iron Fist or Luke Cage, the door seems to be wide open" for the series to continue elsewhere, potentially on Disney's streaming service, Disney+. However, The Hollywood Reporter felt this was unlikely, especially since, per the original deal between Marvel and Netflix for the series, the characters cannot appear in any non-Netflix series or films for at least two years following the cancellation of Daredevil, as reported by Variety. Kevin A. Mayer, chairman of Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International, noted that, while it had not yet been discussed, it was a possibility that Disney+ could revive the series. Amy Rutberg, who portrays Marci Stahl in the series, confirmed the two year wait requirement, and also said the decision to cancel the series came as a surprise to the executives at Marvel given the extensive work that had been done for a potential fourth season. She added that filming for the fourth season had been expected to begin around February 2019, and that many of the cast and crew felt the series would last for five seasons, with a new antagonist in the fourth before a final showdown between Daredevil and Fisk in the fifth. That same month, Hulu's senior vice president of originals Craig Erwich told The Wrap that the streaming service is open to reviving the series, along with Iron Fist, Luke Cage, The Punisher, Jessica Jones, and The Defenders. References }} External links * * Daredevil on Netflix * * Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2018 American television series endings Category:American action television series Category:2010s American crime drama television series Category:2010s American legal television series Category:Daredevil (TV series) Category:English-language television programs Category:Martial arts television series Category:Netflix original programming Category:Ninja in fiction Category:Nonlinear narrative television series Category:Saturn Award-winning television series Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television programs based on Marvel Comics Category:Television programs based on works by Stan Lee Category:Television series by ABC Studios Category:Television shows filmed in New York (state) Category:Television shows set in New York City